


Or Something

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Cloud Watching, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Peeta helps Katniss relax with a picnic, favorite pets, and cloud watching.





	Or Something

**Author's Note:**

> After pounding out about 75,000 words of academic writing in six weeks, I’m having a hard time reviving my “writing for fun” brain. My dear friends @thegirlfromoverthepond and @xerxia31 have been nothing short of lovely as they’ve held my hands through my weeping and wailing and gnashing of teeth. As a result, I have a random drabble to share. Thanks for the prompt of “wallaby,” @thegirlfromoverthepond. Love you!

 

“I have a really serious question for you, Katniss.”

 

Peeta’s blue eyes shone earnestly as he leaned toward her. She grinned at him, the wine in her system relaxing her more than usual. Her best friend for the past several years had rescued her from wallowing in indecision and frustration and forced her into a picnic at their favorite state park.

 

“The entirety of my educational career is at your disposal,” she drawled and took another sip of the shiraz he’d poured for her.

 

He cleared his throat and took her hand, and she gulped in anticipation. Electricity crackled between them, and she wondered if her best friend’s long looks and constant devotion meant more than she’d realized.

 

“If you had no restrictions on time and money, what pet would you get?”

 

She blinked and furrowed her brow. Nothing he’d just said made any sense to her, despite the fact that she knew the meaning of every word he’d uttered.

 

“Um…can you repeat that?”

 

He didn’t crack a smile. His face remained as serious as she’d ever seen him, but he repeated the question word for word.

 

“What the hell?” she murmured and studied her drink. Had he slipped in hallucinogenic drugs while she’d turned away and stared at the view of rolling hills dotted with wildflowers? How was this question relevant to anything they’d discussed the entire day or any other in their lifetimes?

 

“I want a wallaby,” he sputtered, and she cocked her head to consider him more carefully.

 

“You want a wallaby.”

 

He nodded and sighed, sounding so wistful her heart clutched slightly.

 

“I do,” he said seriously. “I’ve always wanted one, but it’s not going to happen.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Animal control would never let me have a wild animal from Australia as a pet. That just won’t work.”

 

“Uh huh. That seems completely logical.”

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” he mumbled and flopped onto his back, landing halfway on the navy blue blanket they’d spread out for the picnic and partially on the grass.

 

She shrugged and drained her wine glass before slouching down next to him. He shifted and wrapped his arm around her shoulders until her head settled on his chest. Tucking her head under his chin, he squeezed her to him but remained silent.

 

“I think I’d want a goat,” she said after a few minutes.

 

“A goat,” he mused. “Interesting choice.”

 

“Goats are practical,” she said in defense and watched as the clouds shifted from a misshapen tree into a horse. “They produce milk that can be made into cheese. They eat the grass down to the nub, so I wouldn’t have to mow. They breed well, so I could keep a small herd and sell off some for profit. They—”

 

He chuckled, and she felt the vibrations in his chest under her ear.

 

“You’ve sold me on goats forever, Katniss. No need to keep going.”

 

“Why a wallaby?”

 

“Absolutely no reason. I just like the way the word rolls off my tongue.”

 

His voice sounded like velvet, and her eyes drooped as his chest rose and fell beneath her cheek. A gentle breeze caressed them as they lay together quietly and enjoyed the afternoon.

 

“How did you know this is what I needed?” she asked softly.

 

“Lucky guess or something,” he answered as he toyed with the tip of her braid.

 

She breathed in his scent, cinnamon and dill, and drifted into sleep.


End file.
